Devil May Cry Darkslayer's Redemption
by Samuraimon
Summary: Shortly after the events of Devil May Cry 4 Vergil comes back seeking his blade and forgiveness. However, will Vergil return to his old ways? Who will succeed his position at Mundus's side? More chapters on the way! Please feel free to review!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay guys, this story is based on what if Vergil had survived the events of Devil May Cry and came back shortly after the events of DMC 4. For the purposes of this story, we'll just ignore DMC 2 because it was so out of Dante's character. So, without further ado here's the prologue! Enjoy!**

Prologue

From within the darkness a thing crawled. Silently it went hand over hand, foot behind sliding foot, up the side of a sheer cliff of black rock. The very air was oppressive and heavy, hard to breathe and cold for lack of light in which to warm the stillness. The pitiful creature had a name which it had almost forgotten from being in Hell for so long. Had it been Vergil? Yes, the thing knew that it's name had been Vergil. No, his name still is Vergil.

Vergil had stopped his upward ascent, but that did not stop the torrent of thoughts that slammed his mind all at once. Memories of children playing, in which he was one of them. Images of a beautiful woman and then images that brought pain. She had died hadn't she?

The images continued to come without end, he saw his brother Dante fighting alongside him to defeat an enemy named Arkham many years ago. The battle dissolved into a new one in which he saw his final battle against his brother and his defeat at Dante's hands. Then all he saw were three red eyes that flashed in his mind, causing him to reel and clutch his head while bracing himself with his left hand against the cliff wall.

There was a pool of filthy water on the ledge on which he stood, no doubt water that had trickled down from one of the upper levels of Hell. He touched his cheek staring at his own reflection in the grimy liquid. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, glowing a vibrant red color that stood out from the paleness of his skin which pulsed with visible bluish veins that crossed down his face. What he had looked like before flashed in his mind and he let out a sound of disgust slamming his foot into the puddle, before raising his white-haired head to stare at the faint light he had seen earlier glowing faintly in the distance.

Suddenly, he heard shrieks upon the still air, as hundreds if not thousands of wraith-like demons flew toward the light. The swooshing of their cloaks were so close that Vergil calculated the distance of their approach as they flew almost in formation. Clearly, someone had opened a portal to the demon world, but who? And more importantly: why? Vergil didn't have time to ponder such things, he merely stretched out his arms and leapt, grabbing the nearest demon to rise up near the ledge he had been perched on.

The devil fought him ardently to try and send him to the abyss below, but Vergil kicked off from him and leapt onto the next devil who he used to springboard himself upward. Two demons rushed at him while he attempted to steer his current shrieking means of transportation away from their on going attack. Using the devil's scythe he kicked off from the weaponless devil and hit his oncoming attackers, using the force from his blows to propel himself upward. Tossing the scythe into the cliffside he landed on its handle and looked up. The top was only a mile or so up Vergil estimated. Using his balance Vergil jumped up to a ledge just above him just as a devil tried to slash at him oncemore. Vergil focused and teleported upward to reach another ledge before grabbing the top of the cliff and hoisting himself up. The bright light from the portal blinded him and he cursed it for causing him pain, yet in his heart he knew it was the only way to regain his power. His hands ached to hold the Yamato oncemore, and would not rest until he had the weapon within his grasp. He rushed at the portal as demons hacked and slashed at him from all sides littering the barren earth with his blood, yet still he ran. The portal began to rupture and to break into fragments; Vergil roared in defiance as he rushed forward crossing the threshold just as the light disappated with one blinding flash.

A rushing sensation consumed his body as he felt weightlessly tossed. There was another flash, and then he was home. The human world dazzled him with sunlight as he bore witness to majestic buildings in what seemed to be a deserted corner of some city. The domes seemed almost reminiscent of Rome along with tall white and brown towers. In the distance he heard bells ringing as he staggered for two steps before collapsing. His throat was dry but his voice was coming back to him as he managed to mutter," Dante…" And then darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! From here on out the story will advance by leaps and bounds as Vergil becomes reacquainted with himself and the world around him.**

Chapter 1

Kyrie walked holding in her hands some freshly picked Irises that Nero had bought for her at the market earlier that day. Their sweet smell filled her nostrils oncemore as she walked off the main road to an area that had been blocked off. The cleanup crews had been cleaning up the fragments of all the remaining Hellgates since the Savior had been used as a weapon. No guards or workers were near this abandoned square at the moment, so she let curiosity get the best of her and kept walking. She ran her fingers along the brick wall of the building next to her as she made her quiet descent down a wide stairway of elaborate stonework. Her thoughts dwelt on love and not on the shards of the recently shattered Hellgate that lay strewn before her.

Nero had promised her a kiss and had delivered, now he was off eliminating the remaining demons. He must have destroyed the Hellgate earlier this morning, without having any one now to clean it up after he was done. Her eyes scanned the pieces until she saw something amiss. A man?! She dropped her flowers and ran to him as her breath quickened. He had white hair and was strewn face first on the cold pavement not stirring at all.

She turned over his limp form to see a deathly pale face, deformed by lines of bluish hue that crossed down his eyes. She wondered whether this misshapen being was even a man at all or another devil. But her kind heart would not allow her to condemn someone to death without care. She supported his form on her and dragged him to the road, there she stopped to regain her balance from his weight.

"Kyrie?"

She turned to see Nero staring at her with a shocked and bewildered look on his face.

"This man, he needs help, please help me carry him,"she replied as he drew near," I found him near one of the Hellgates."

"I took care of that one this morning ," said Nero grabbing the unconscious man's other arm and draping it over his shoulder," This one was extremely unstable, and activated not long before I got there. Poor bastard, I hope he's alright."

Vergil's eyes opened to see the blurriness of a room with a high stone ceiling. He blinked to readjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. He attempted to sit up but collapsed back down because he felt dizzy. The light flooding the room hurt his eyes almost as much as the light of the portal he had escaped through earlier.

The sound of footsteps greeted his ears as a girl with brown hair and a flowing white dress walked into the room bearing a tray of food and drink. He stared at her in silence until she noticed him and turned her head low to avoid his gaze. "You were unconscious for three days, sir," she said meekly," Here is some food if you would like. It will help you regain your strength back…"

"Bring it here," Vergil said with quiet authority in his voice. He immediately began to dig into the food ravenously as the girl watched in silence. He tasted fruit, chicken, and sweet wine all of which were honey to his tongue and nourishment to his starved form. He felt uncomfortable with the human waiting upon him so, not that he was complaining, after all he was superior to a human any day. Still he yearned to know where he was and how he came to be in this strange land.

"What is this place, girl?"

He had not skipped a beat in his frenzy to gorge himself as he spoke.

"You are in Fortuna, once one of the great kingdoms ruled by Sparda long ago."

Sparda? Vergil knew that name. It was the name of his father, the father whose power he had hoped to obtain so many years prior. However those days were gone and the half-demon craved more truth," How did I come to be here?"

"I found you amid the ruins of a gate that lead to the demon world, a gate that someone I know destroyed," She continued to speak to the floor refusing to meet his eyes as her voice trembled.

So a gate to the Demon World had been his way home. Someone with great power had to have been able to destroy it and he was determined to find out who. He stared at his reflection in the silver tray and was shocked at what he saw. His face had been completely restored to its original state, though clearly he had aged somewhat due to his tenure in Hell. Some black peach fuzz was sprouting from his chin, as he ran his fingers through his hair with his hand and continued to look with awe.

The girl, seeing his surprise said," While you lay there you tossed and shouted violently. You spoke of a man named Dante who was here before a while ago. You had a terrible fit and a fever, so I prayed for you and so did Nero. When I came in here this morning and checked you had ….changed. Sparda did answer my prayers after all!"

She smiled and made eye contact with Vergil for the first time, though Vergil got up and took a few steps across the room, not returning her sudden warmth with anything but his grim meditative air. His blue eyes swept across the sights through the open window to the room they were in. He saw doves flying overhead and bustle in the streets below as the the sun was rising. The building where he was staying must have been a church for he heard bells ringing overhead bellowing out the time. It was seven in the morning, the start of a new day and a new destiny. He went over to a table and dipped his white gloved hand in some water in a pitcher and slicked his hair back , realizing that he was still in the attire that his father had worn in his human was the very same attire Mundus had given him. Frankly it shamed him.

"Girl," he said turning his head slightly as he headed to the door, his back to her," Is this Nero the same one who destroyed the gate?"

"Yes," she replied uncertainly, staring at his back.

He continued to walk forward, until the image of three red eyes flashed into his mind, causing him to clutch his head in pain and lean against the stone archway that acted as a doorframe.

"Are you alright!" cried the girl rushing forward to help," You must rest to-"

"Leave me and go!"

He had one hand outstretched as though to ward her back. He recovered his composure and continued to walk, leaving the troubled Kyrie behind him who uttered in his wake," You're not human are you?"

Vergil who had continued to walk out into the main hall of the church, outside the room, paused for a moment, turning his head to the side but not turning around.

"No…"

His footsteps continued until he went out of sight toward the image of his father amid the benches.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you everybody who has continued on this journey with me! I would like to give Vergil a more modern look in the next few chapters but I already have some ideas about giving him a more Asian look. The reason why is because Dante resembled a cowboy in DMC 4, whereas I'll have Vergil be more Eastern in his manner of dress and be clean cut. Let me know what you think! Also keep up the reviews and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The gargantuan statue of Sparda's graven image loomed with authority over Vergil as he walked down an aisle toward the altar. His hands were shaking slightly before he bowed his head to stare at the ground. He was not worthy to even stare at the face of the one who sired him. After all he had joined his father's greatest enemy in trying to reshape the human world, hadn't he? And all over some foolish half-assed dream….

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

The girl again. Why did she not leave? Vergil pondered whether he should simply walk off again or say something.

"The devil Sparda was my father," Vergil said curtly still staring at his feet.

Vergil felt sickened by being an imitation of his father in the current clothes he wore, as again he noticed his apparel. He would be glad to be rid of it, but first there were things to do.

He heard a slight shuffling behind him as he heard the girl move awkwardly. The silence was too vast for her taste, so she spoke instead," Are you going to pray?"

Vergil was never one for religion, yet still he felt obligated to ask his father for forgiveness. He bowed, setting his knee on the cold stone floor and closed his eyes. _Father,,forgive me…._

He rose slowly and opened his eyes, knowing what lay ahead. He could sense a devil's power and that perhaps this Nero could be of some use to him. Soon his power would be back in his grasp…

He turned to walk away, seeing the girl's eyes filled with kindness, and maybe even respect for him after he had paid homage to the deity whom they worshipped.

"Where are you going?"

" I have some business to attend to," Vergil said heading toward the main entrance down the main aisle.

The liveliness of the street met his eyes with the morning glare of the sun at the same time as he opened the double doors wide with both hands. The villagers did not even skip a beat at his appearance, and kept about their work as he made his way down the street. If there had been anything he had learned in Hell it was how to sense a demon, and he sensed that he was close…very close.

Vergil wondered why the girl had not followed him out and tried to question him more on him being a son of Sparda. Perhaps since they were familiar with Dante they were no longer surprised by such things. Vergil knew he would have to question her later about his brother's whereabouts, but now the most pressing matter was finding his blade, which seemed to be calling to him. The devil had it. Yet there was something very unusual about him.

Nero sat at a fountain on the edge, staring into the water at his arm's refelction. Recently it had been reacting violently for some odd reason, along with the Yamato, a devil arm Dante had entrusted to him. He scratched his head as he heard footsteps in the garden. He knew they were not Kyrie's because he was used to her soft tread. He knew that they were the only two to know of this place since the Savior fiasco. He stood up and saw who the uninvited guest was.

Vergil saw the boy rise as soon as he turned around and stood up. He judged the youth was maybe in his early 20s at the oldest and wore red and blue with a massive sword slung on his back. However, perhaps the most striking thing about him was the arm that he had on his right side which was red with glowing blue cracks and fingers.

"So you're the devil I sensed," Vergil said dismissively," A boy."

"Well hello to you too. Glad to see you on your feet," responded Nero half serious, half sarcastic.

"Do you know who I am ,boy?"

"No idea, but if I were to venture a guess, I would say you're that brother Dante was talking about," replied Nero gesturing similarly to Dante and pacing back and forth," By the way, I do have a name, and it's Nero."

"Then if you know who I am, let me make this simple for you. I want my sword back. Give it here," Vergil gestured toward himself, his blue eyes fixed with Nero's.

"No way, dude! Dante entrusted it to me. Where were you when he gave it? If ya needed it so

badly, then why the hell didn't you come and get it?"

"Very well," Vergil said scratching his chin and popping his neck," This may be fun."

Within a split second, Vergil had teleported and elbowed Nero in the chest. He had a smirk on his face, quite the contrast of Nero's surprised contortion of alarm and fear. He grabbed the sword that Nero was carrying, after he loosened his grip on it due to the blow. Apparently he had tried to pull the blade out, but not in time.

The sword, which Nero had engraved on the hilt as Red Queen, was much heavier than Vergil had expected. Still he was able to swing the blade effortlessly to a fighting pose, as Nero popped some shots off from his unique gun. Vergil merely guarded his face and deflected the bullets with the sword's wide frame.

Nero's arm pulsed with a purplish hue as the sheathed Yamato came out from its resting place stored from within it. Vergil had to admit that he was surprised, but continued to press the advantage by charging with a massive overhead strike. Nero was barely able to deflect it as the force of the half-demon came crashing down on him. The two panted and grunted in exertion as they delivered several blows before culminating in a sword clash. They gritted teeth, inches from eachother's faces as their hissed breath echoed in one another's ears.

The two put another fantastic lunge forward, finally causing the swords to fly from their grasp into the air, crisscrossing as they soared, so enormous was the pressure of their deadlock. Vergil grabbed the Yamato as it sang through to his grasp, whereas Nero clutched the Red Queen and regained his balance at the same time.

The pair of inhumans stared at eachother for what seemed to be an eternity, before Nero spoke," Why do you want that sword so badly? Dante never said anything about you coming back. Can you cut a guy a break?"

"I'm not my brother now am I?" Vergil smirked placing his hand on the hilt. He had picked up the sheath after Nero had dropped it during the knockback from their blade lock.

In one swift florish there seemed to be a gust of wind as the sound of steel rang out, as Vergil whipped out the blade. He calmly withdrew it oncemore slowly into the sheath counting in his head: _3, 2, 1._ Then there was the click of the devil arm locking into place.

The fountain behind, Nero exploded in a brilliant torrent of water, as blood erupted from Nero's mouth at the exact same instant. Vergil walked calmly up as the boy collapsed on the ground clutching his chest which now had a long slash down it that ruptured.

Nero attempted to get up by supporting himself awkwardly with the Red Queen in his left hand. His body shuddered violently before he almost fell facedown, only to be grabbed by Vergil who had a firm grip on his right hand.

"Why are you doing this? Kyrie and I we hel—"

Vergil cut off his sentence, by absorbing the power of Nero's arm into his body. The demonic power was visible only for a moment as a purple aura which enshrouded Vergil before dissipating. He stared at his opponent's eyes, which he leveled with his own by lifting him off the ground with one arm,"Foolishness boy, foolishness, you were never worthy of this devil's power."

He shoved Nero into the remains of the fountain, and watched him collapse in a heap. Unsheathing the Yamato he prepared himself for the death blow until he heard a scream of denunciation.

"NOOO! NERO! NEEERO!"

The crying figure of Kyrie threw herself before Vergil, shielding the wounded boy's body, an action that frightfully reminded Vergil of his mother. He had stopped his strike as soon as she had put herself in the way of his slice. Somehow he could not bring himself to kill her, a girl who had gone out of her way to help him, a complete and utter stranger. She alone had cared for him when he was at his all time low.

He sheathed his sword. He had got what he had come for. Now all that remained was his amulet, no doubt in Dante's care.

"Where do you think you are going you son of a bitch! Come on!!"

"Nero be still," Kyrie was trying to hold back an enraged Nero who was trying to call after Vergil but grabbed his coattail.

"You were never supposed to wield this power forever. You were merely its steward, nothing more,"Vergil said standing stiffly before walking on.

Nero's grasp on Vergil's coat gave way, as he lay in the dust, humiliated. Whereas Vergil kept on moving off, his attainment of his former power almost complete…..


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone for taking so long with this next chapter. I look forward to everyone's reactions with what happens next! I have a lot planned for what lies ahead, so expect the story to build more momentum as events begin to shift toward twists and turns. Without further ado, here is chapter 3! Oh, and also I revised this because I accidently made Enzo African American instead of Italian but that's fixed now so it's all good :)**

Chapter 3

"So where are you from?"

Vergil raised his head slightly to look at the road, from the passenger's seat of the red pickup he was in. In his mind, he seemed to sigh in wonder as to how things could have come down to hitchhiking back to the city. The city…where Dante was….where it all had begun and ended.

"You a pimp?"

The driver was a middle-aged man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He clearly was commenting on the rich purple and satin Vergil wore, an imitation of Sparda. That's all Vergil was, an imitation. Right?

"My business is none of your concern, just drive," Vergil said softly with a tinge of annoyance. He had concealed his sword in a cloth on board a ship heading out from Fortuna. It lay in the back seat completely tied in a perfect bundle by a loose cord.

The man kept nervously glancing at Vergil's stiff posture in the seat," So, ah what brings you to the city? I mean seeing as you're not a pimp and all I was jus' wonderin'."

The road bumps caused the truck to bounce slightly as they neared the end of a long stretch nearing the city's outskirts. Vergil remained in silence for a while, thinking of his escape from the strange land that worshipped his father.

Shortly after the battle he had left to find means of getting back to where he could find Dante. He had concealed his sword because security officials would certainly be looking for him. For what seemed like ages he had festered in the cargo hold of a ship among rats. He had gotten off from the first stop at port and had hitched a ride from several people, all of whom had questioned his unusual attire and his business. However, this man clearly had a death wish, for he would not shut up for anything.

The silence told him that his "chauffeur" must have thought him to be asleep, for his eyes were closed deep in thought. Inside his chest Vergil could feel the newly reawakened power of the devil that slept inside of him. It was an old warmth, a warmth that had made him cold as ice because he was above humans. He would rather embrace what little dignity he had left, than to give himself so eagerly over to the normal people as his brother had so willingly done.

The truck had stopped. Vergil's eyes snapped open, startling the driver who had been about to shake him. He climbed out of the vehicle slamming the door behind him. He had seen this place before somewhere. Love Planet?

Vergil noticed the man hurriedly getting bottles out of the back of the truck bed and begin to carry them inside. It wasn't rocket science, Vergil knew it had to be alcohol. Just down the road was Dante's shop, if he had rebuilt it in the same place that is. Still, he felt the need to check out this "Love Planet" to see if he could find out whether Dante had relocated or not.

Without any hesitation Vergil stepped into the strip club, not even pausing to see a girl on stage pole dance. The air was stifling and smelled of smoke and beer bottles littered the floor as he walked amid the pulsing lights and hollers of men who were engrossed in the exotic dance before them.

He made his way to the bar, holding his cloth bundle tightly as he walked in. Luckily he had grabbed it from the back seat before leaving. He noticed some heads turn as he walked in, and he saw the man who had driven him conversing in low tones with the bartender while pointing at him.

"Well if it isn't Dante!"

Vergil turned to his right to see a short fat Italian-looking man perched on a stool holding a glass of liquor. He looked strangely familiar…

"I thought you was supposed to be watching the shop," he said drooping his graying head and swaying almost off his stool," Plus I didn't know clown was in!"

The drunkard emphasized his last statement by tugging obnoxiously on the dirty purple sleeve of Vergil's overcoat, before cackling stupidly and taking another swig. Vergil pulled his arm away repulsively and watched the man take yet another swig.

"How do you know my brother?"

"Pfft, brother! Man, Dante doesn't have a brother! He died like years ago or something. Bah I don't know!"

" Where is Dante?" Vergil said with force underlying his serious tone.

"Man, I don't know! I'm not his keeper! Can't a dude enjoy his drink?"

"Insolent buffoon!" Vergil hissed, grabbing the man's arm and applying pressure," I did not come all this way to hear you drown in a bottle!"

The bartender came over wiping a mug in his hand with a rag," Is everything okay Enzo? Hey Danny, you and Joe escort this troublemaker outta here."

The man, addressed as Danny lay a thick hand on Vergil's shoulder, causing Vergil to turn his head to look over. The two men grabbed his arms and began to act as though they were going to pull him away. Big mistake.

In a swift motion Vergil backfisted the two fools sending them into the tables behind him. He tossed the cloth off from his sword and pulled out the blade, pointing it at Enzo's throat.

"Now as I said before, where is Dante?"

The man looked shaken and the bartender had already reached for the phone and was in the process of dialing the police. Vergil flicked his blade and the slash seemed to travel through space and cut the phone wire. Vergil sheathed his blade and the phone ceased to work.

"O-o-kay I'll show you where the shop is!"

Enzo shakily got off the stool and headed toward the door as the two goons began to get to their feet. The wind had been knocked out of them only temporarily. The bartender, however remained resolutely against the wall as though the raised bottle in his hand could somehow ward off the half glared at them as he walked by, after Enzo stumbled over a table and cackled coughing. The outside night air was brisk and starless as the duo trudged up the road past some shady characters warming their hands beside barrels with fire in them. Vergil made little eye contact with them as he pressed on, with the staggering drunkard leading him, coughing from time to time. Most likely, because of the smoke from that strip club.

Still Vergil had to consider himself lucky, fate had brought him right to where he needed to be. Closer to the amulet that was his birthright, a momento of a past that he had almost forgotten, one that had driven him to escape Hell itself just to get it back. Along with the blade he now carried at his side. He stared at its hilt briefly as he walked marveling at what it was like to finally hold his beloved devil arm once more. He swore it would never leave his touch again, and least of all to some inexperienced boy.

He did not really feel remorse for what he had done, yet there had been something about the girl….Her kindness toward him had softened him and stilled his blade when he could have decided the battle. He had been weak. No matter, when the boy would come to get his revenge Vergil would most assuredly end it.

Enzo had stopped up ahead and pointed down a wide alcove in what seemed to almost be an alleyway. "Just head down there and you can't miss it," he said still with slightly slurred speech.

Vergil approached the alleyway, not even bothering to thank Enzo as he walked off down another sidestreet singing loudly a song in gibberish. He saw a red light. No, a massive sign that said "Devil May Cry". He stood there transfixed gazing stupidly at the sign. His brother had started a business after all, and more importantly it had a name. A stupid name, Vergil thought, but a name nonetheless. After all devils never cry.

Vergil clenched his fist and closed his eyes and opened them to find his center of focus. Why was he so overcome with trepidation? He never had felt this way about things before. What would his brother say to him after so many years? Vergil pushed these thought aside. Pathos was beneath him, it was weakness to be emotional. All that he needed to do was to claim his amulet. Nothing more.

Dante sat with his legs crossed in their usual fashion on top of his desk. A piece of pizza was flapping in one hand while he held a book in the other. He heard the door open slowly letting some cold air come in. Low metal was playing in the background from his jukebox, as he heard the shoes of the visitor walk slowly from the doorway. He was so engrossed in the magazine that he gestured vaguely," Look pal, if you're a customer I'm a little busy right now. If not, the bathroom's in the back."

"You never did know how to run a business, did you brother?"

Dante would have recognized that voice anywhere, but it couldn't be! The pizza and the magazine fell to the floor as he sat dead upright putting his feet solidly on the floor. For the first time in his life, Dante's face was as white as his hair.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here we finally see the highly anticipated unveiling of Vergil's new duds. I promise to describe them to the best of my ability. However, here we are going to see a different side of Vergil and learn some things about how Nero came to posses Vergil's power. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Vergil?!"

A wry smirk came to Vergil's lips as Dante came from around his desk with a cautious and dazed step toward him with outstretched arms. His hands poked at Vergil's arm his blue eyes still ablaze with amazement.

"Yes I'm real you moron!"

Vergil withdrew his arm quickly, with a look of annoyance flashing across his face. His brother was always like this, too dumb to realize what things were. He was childish, cocky, and immature as always, he could hear it in his voice. One would think that after all these years, he would have finally grown up. Some things never change….maybe that's why Vergil had decided to come back.

Dante's eyes continued to follow Vergil around the room as though he were some sort of ghost. Vergil could sense it even though his back was turned. He wiped his white gloved finger across the pool table, staring at the film of dust and scowling.

"I like what you've done to the place, you've managed to keep it nice and pathetic," quipped Vergil sarcastically. He hoped to get that familiar rise out of his brother, but instead he only got,"

I thought you were –"

"Dead," Vergil finished the sentence making eye contact with the devil hunter," For a while I thought so as well."

He strode over to the window staring out at the moon's full shape before continuing," I awoke in the Demon World amidst various lesser devils. In my desperation after being defeated I sealed my power into my beloved blade, which had broken, casting it back into the human world before I was engulfed by the portal I had made to escape. Mundus had no control over me once I did this, and I had insured that he would never use my power again. However, how my blade wound up in the hands of that boy I cannot fathom."

"And the rest I guess is history," Dante said from behind him with his usual cocky tone," Still you better have let that kid live, because he's a personal friend of mine."

"Leave it to you to entrust my legacy to a boy," Vergil said turning to look at Dante," If you must know I let him live. Along with the girl."

"So," Dante said strolling over to his desk,"Those are some interesting duds you've got there bro. I guess you'll be wanting this back."

He opened a drawer and held out a golden amulet with a red stone in the center. It was still attached to the chain in perfect condition. Vergil reached for it but Dante pulled it back from his grasp chuckling," There's more to the story isn't there? How come you don't look like refried shit anymore, huh?"

Vergil cursed inwardly. Dante was toying with him. He supposed he did owe his brother some further explanation…

"When I sealed my power away, and became free, the physical effects of my corruption remained for some time afterward, though my demon form was lost to me until I claimed my sword back. When I reached the human world I recovered. That's all there is to it. Now, give it here." Vergil knew he was lying, the physical effects may have been gone, but he knew that in the back of his mind the red eyes still loomed…watching…a haunting reminder of the horror and hell he had escaped…or was still escaping.

Vergil extended his hand once more to seize the pendant but Dante laughed and withdrew it again. "You didn't just come here for the amulet did you?"

Vergil grabbed it harshly and put it around his neck before heading to the door. He stopped, he couldn't move.

"Heh, some things never change. I thought you'd at least be a little different bro, guess I was wrong."

Vergil clenched his fist and had his head bowed,"No, you're right, I came here to ask your forgiveness."

Dante was taken aback for the second time that night as he approached his hunched brother who continued on, his hands shaking fists now,"You saved my life. When it was not worth saving. I was a monster. I joined him, our father's greatest enemy. All of it for power…."

There was a stillness in the air except for the fan that whirled overhead," I'm sorry…"

His voice trailed off into the air as a drop fell and shattered on the hilt of his sword clutched in his right hand. He turned his head dismissively after it happened trying to ignore it. His brother placed his hand on Vergil's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Vergil hissed and batted Dante's hand away.

"You're family dude and I haven't seen you in forever, so you're welcome to stay as long as you like," Dante said from behind Vergil gesturing with his hands like he always did. He chuckled to himself, seeing that Vergil maybe had become more human a little bit over all the years.

"I don't need your sympathy Dante," Vergil said and continued to walk toward the door, which abruptly opened to reveal a woman.

"Whew, that was a lot of a damn hassle, but I finally got that job behind me," the woman was completely oblivious to Vergil at first until she looked up seeing them both standing there. Her eyes widened at seeing Vergil and she immediately pulled out two pistols while he reached for his sword.

"Dante?!" she worriedly looked at Dante expecting him to make a move to stop Vergil, who she had assumed had broken into the shop.

"Witch of Mundus! How dare you show your face to me again! So this is what you've turned to brother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Dante placed two hand firmly between the two who glared at eachother, Trish her eyes focused with her fingers tightening on the triggers, while Vergil, his visage a snarl of anger at the abomination that stood before him.

The explanations were brief, while Vergil stood in one corner, and Trish on Dante's desk. Dante was sitting in the chair where he always sat, his feet re-crossed on the table. All the while Vergil cursed himself for showing emotion and shedding that tear. It was weakness, pure and simple. He felt shameful of what he had done, he knew that right now he should be on the open road to God knows where. He should have only come for the amulet. Yet he missed his brother's wisecracks and arrogance. Now he knew the truth about the woman who resembled his mother. A devil who sought redemption like himself. But he could never forgive her for looking like his mother, she would never understand. Her manners were unclean and the tight leather made her look more like eye candy than a devil hunter.

"Well, I guess that about sums it up. I suppose you could crash wherever Verg. There's not a lot of room except for the couch and the two beds in the back."

Vergil sat down on the couch and stared at the floor , time passing by slowly as his brother headed into the back, leaving him alone with the woman. Vergil felt awkward under her scrutiny, as he sat, his hands clasped together and leaning forward looking at the ground. She too eventually headed up the stairs to the back room. It had been a silent agreement by him sitting down at the couch that he would be sleeping there. The light from the jukebox was the only light that illuminated the room casting it's glare and outlining Vergil's solemn face.

He was a guest in his brother's house, a guest among family, and yet he felt strangely as though he was not worthy of his brother's kindness. This was coupled by the fact that he hated affection, it made him feel uncomfortable. He shut himself off to all of that years ago.

He rose and headed quietly up the stairs leading up to the back room area past an odd closet to his left. He heard Dante's voice conversing with that of Trish.

"I don't trust him. He showed up so randomly."

"Aw c'mon Trish, my bro is different now I can see it in the way he is. If he was out to kill us he woulda made a move."

"I was the one who told Mundus that he was defeated, he might have sent him here to get the sword."

Vergil wondered what sword she was referring to until he heard Dante's reply," You mean Sparda? Pfft, I'm willing to give the guy a chance."

"Whatever you say."

Vergil had heard enough, he went back down the stairs from being halfway up with as little creaking as possible. So, he thought to himself, Dante was able to use the amulets' power to unlock Sparda's legendary sword. Vergil walked over in front of Dante's desk and beheld the blade hanging on the wall. It was truly a unique weapon to be sure. What he wouldn't give to hold it. It tempted him with power, if he took it he could have whatever he wanted. He heard a light turn on as his brother strolled down the lit hallway and descended down the stairs.

"You did it brother," Vergil said to his confused twin,"You completed our father's legacy."

"Um, yeah I just came down here to see how you were getting along. Ya comfortable?"

Vergil ignored the question, instead continuing," Can I….hold it?"

Dante saw a look of hunger almost in his brother's eyes, a look of longing. He knew Vergil had waited a long time for this, it had been his original goal to draw out the true potential of the Force Edge.

"Why don't you get some sleep. Musta been a real pain getting back here."

Vergil knew Dante was scared, and rightly so. But it was a manner of honor, Vergil knew he wasn't worthy to hold the blade his father had wielded. It had been Dante, and not he who had defeated Mundus. He turned his back giving the sword one final glance at seeing his old goal hanging so temptingly in front of him. Perhaps one day he would be worthy of that devil, their father's, power but not yet. He had some cleaning up to do first.

Vergil found himself in a room with his brother, they were children. But how was that possible? Demons came and killed a woman. Vergil looked down, he was older suddenly. He was holding a bloody corpse staring into its eyes. It was his mother.

He lifted his head and screamed in agony after realizing that his bloodied blade on the floor of the room had been the one that had cut her so deeply. Then he heard laughter, he stared down and saw that the blue eyes had turned to blood red, with a third eye that opened in the middle. The voice that spoke was deep and commanding, the voice of the king of Hell.

"You couldn't save her Vergil. You've failed like you have always failed," The tormentor stopped as Vergil sat shaking. He threw the body which hit the floor turning the room into the very same lake of blood where he had first fought Mundus. Eva rose, levitating eerily up as the broken body's neck snapped violently back into place. It stood there, blood over a white dress, with the hair in its eyes. The low laughter coming from the wretched being seemed to echo from all around.

"You're weak, unlike your father," Vergil backed himself away along the ground as the creature continued," Was it not you that said might protects everything? That without strength you could not protect anyone let alone yourself?"

He had backed up into something, it was Dante, only he too had three red glowing eyes.

"Heh, some brother you are. Didn't you promise mom that you would always look out for me? You see how well that worked out didn't you? Now look at you, pathetic."

The woman called Trish emerged from the blood and began to laugh eerily," So this is your brother Dante? Crawling on his knees like some dog. He's just another devil to bag."

Vergil stood closing his eyes as they all laughed in unison in the loud uproar of Mundus's voice. He clenched his fist hoping to banish the demons, raising his hands to his ears as everything seemed to spin.

"BEGONE!"

He was still on the bloody lake, only now across from him stood himself. It wore the same purple and satin clothes that he wore in the service of the Dark Master. He looked down at himself, his sword was in his hand, and even stranger, he was wearing the same clothes from all those years ago when he had fallen into Hell.

The emotionless doppelganger continued to walk forward and devil triggered into Nelo Angelo. The two rushed at eachother with a swish from Vergil's long blue coat as he held the gleaming Yamato at his side.

More blood hit the lake, being absorbed into it upon contact. Vergil stared down in shock at the massive sword rammed through his gut. Nelo Angelo had his arm on his shoulder and pulled him in closer. The mask peeled away to reveal his own face except pale with red eyes and blue lines, only it had the third eye too. Oncemore Mundus's voice uttered, using the puppet before Vergil to speak. It stared into his eyes saying plainly," Never forget that you serve me." The creature's face twisted into a grotesque smile, literally from ear to ear and laughing, then….

Vergil awoke on the couch drenched in sweat. The sun was just rising by the look of the gleam through the windows. He made his way to the dingy bathroom in the back and washed his face. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried without even looking up. However, when he did he was staring to the face of his corrupt self with the red eyes, only two this time. It gestured telling him to come with a smirk on its lips. Vergil, with a cry of alarm and disgust, slammed his right fist into the mirror cracking it instantly and sending glass shards exploding everywhere.

Through the cracked glass his reflection appeared normal, his fist still embedded in the dent he had made, oozed with blood staining his white glove. The three red orbs flashed in his head again causing him to collapse on the ground panting while holding his throbbing head. He heard a knock on the door. It was Dante.

"Hey Vergil, you in there? Nature calls!"

He had left the water running. He turned the knob with his bloodied hand. The wound had healed, though the glove remained caked with red on the knuckles. He slid it into his pants pocket, having left his overcoat on the couch. Opening the door he met his brother's tired face. He was shirtless and holding a towel over his shoulder, his eyes squinted with sleep.

"Whew, thought it would be a close call there," He walked in and was about to close the door when he opened it, his eyes wide," What the hell happened to my mirror?"

"I'll pay for a new one," Vergil said calmly walking away from his brother," I had a little….accident."

"Yeah, well don't go around breaking stuff. This is my crib so play nice," Dante griped closing the door in a somewhat aggravated manner.

Vergil walked to the fridge seeing Trish out of the corner of his eye sitting on the desk munching on a slice of pizza from the night before. He ignored her and mulled through the contents only to see soda and pizza there and some left over Chinese. Vergil grabbed the Chinese food eagerly and opened it to see only a small portion of lo mein noodles at the bottom.

"You look a little rough there," Trish said eyeing him while relishing her slice. Vergil picked up an unopened packet of chop sticks that had been placed carelessly on the top of the fridge and began to eat. He refused to respond to her quips. He had to admit though that he hadn't shaved in a while and his clothes were worn and blackened in some areas from his climb.

He liked Chinese a lot as a kid, and he had always disliked Dante's taste for pizza. He imagined that the girl was the one who had gotten Chinese, his brother hated it.

The girl had finished her pizza and was observing him as he meticulously shoved food into his mouth.

"Can I help you?"

He had his eyebrow raised as she laughed at his comment.

"You really are nothing like Dante," she mused," Today I'm going to get you a mattress so you don't have to sleep on that smelly old couch. Sound good?"

Vergil didn't answer, he merely set the carton down and placed the chopsticks inside. He stared at the floor rather than meet her eyes. She was nothing like mother, and yet she was, in that she was full of life. It was unlike him, the way he had become. Liveliness was something alien that he felt he could never see or be a part of without feeling awkward.

He finally said," As you wish."

The next few days were filled with several changes. Firstly, Trish had put the mattress into the strange side closet area of the agency. Apparently it was where all of the devil arms were kept, many of which were dusty and unused.

The next thing Trish did was to send out a custom order in Vergil's size for some new clothes. All Dante had to say was to order them to the specifications as he would. Vergil, on the other hand, had specific instructions for her to follow, down to every minute detail.

Lastly, and most likely the worst, Vergil had to wear in the meantime jeans and a t-shirt that were his brother's. The jeans had holes on the knees and the t-shirt was that of some obscure rock band that he had never heard of.

Dante would often go out for long walks, and Trish would periodically get Chinese food for Vergil who never thanked her. She was suspicious of him, and he hated her. As far as he was concerned it was not likely to change in the near future.

However, on the day that his new custom duds were due to arrive Vergil was sitting on his knees with his eyes closed on his mattress.

"Brother, look he is meditating."

"What is meditating?"

"Well it's when you-"

Vergil's eyes opened quickly and glared at the two swords sitting on a shelf sideways. He had had enough of their idle chatter. The first night he had slept in there he couldn't sleep because of their incessant banter. A sleepy Dante had to come in and bang their heads together, and tell them that Vergil was his guest. Though their talking had been occasional since then, it did not really affect Vergil's sleeping patterns which remained consistent with bad dreams, hence why he was meditating.

The two swords had silenced themselves as soon as his eyes locked in their direction, and then he let out a quiet breath and resumed his concentration. He heard the door creak open. Must there be more distractions?

"You're still suffering aren't you?"

The Trish he heard didn't sound like the seductive tone that she normally used. It was a tone of pity and of empathy.

"Does it matter?"

"I served him to you know. If Dante hadn't have come along and saved me I still would be his slave."

Vergil remained silent as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and drew a line with her finger as she sat next to him after walking on the mattress.

"Let me help you. I went through the same thing."

Vergil's blue eyes opened with a coldness to them,"No you have no idea. I don't need you or Dante's pity. You may look like my mother witch, but you will never be her replacement," He shook her hand away from him.

She got up and went to the door and stopped," Whatever you say. You're clothes are in by the way."

Her tone had been of a carefree nature that time, but he knew his words had stung her. No doubt Dante had commented before on how unlike mother she was. He stood up and opened the door to see his new threads near a coat rack. He went into the bathroom and examined them, scanning them for any errors on the part of the designer. The whole deal had cost Dante hundreds of dollars, but he had insisted he pay until Vergil got back on his feet.

Vergil put the clothes off to the side and began to shave quickly. Within a few minutes Vergil's black prickly fuzz was gone , leaving him with an older but clean shaven face that made him smirk as he rubbed it.

He started with the pants, which were black almost exactly the same as the ones he had before the fall into the Underworld. Next he pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a black vest that had golden dragon shaped clasps, of which there were five down the front, the dragon heads locking into place to tighten it against his chest.

He proceeded on to put on his new gloves that were vintage leather, that were brown driving gloves, except for the index finger was intact. They greatly resembled his brother's gloves and had knuckle holes on them as well.

He stared at his new boots and put them on in succession rapidly. They were brown and had straps on the sides and went up almost to the knee.

The last item was the coat, and what a magnificent coat it was. It was a vibrant dark blue leather with a golden embroidered Asian dragon on the back, surrounded by four black kanji symbols representing the elements. On the sleeves were black flame patterns that went up as far as the elbow. Also from the neck extended black ivy thorn patterns that went down and stopped toward waist level. The coat was V-cut and the interior color was still orangish-yellow.

After putting it on, Vergil placed the pedant which he had kept in his other pants pocket, and placed it around his neck before buttoning up the unique buttons of his coat. On each were engraved the head of a dragon-dog with an open mouth.

Vergil turned on the sink one last time and wetted his right gloved hand and slicked back his hair. He proceeded to the door and paused to stare in the cracked mirror. It was a new look, for a new life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Closing Note: Alright, this chapter marks a turning point in Vergil's life within the storyline. Bear in mind this is all fictional and I do not own DMC in any way. Also, I wish I could draw for you guys this awesome new look for Vergil but I can't ********.**

**If anybody would like to draw a picture if this story like inspires you or whatever, hit me up at ****.com****. (For those of you who are confused about the coat, think Neo's coat from the second and third Matrix movies, only leather and richly embroidered. The gloves are like the Transporter's gloves from the movie only brown, or you could just say that they are Dante's gloves from DMC 4 only with the index finger covered.)**

**Thanks again for reading! There is going to be more character development happening in future chapters, much like in this one so be ready! ;) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello everybody! Here is chapter 5, and with it Vergil getting ready to start a new career path of his own, but with a twist. I know a couple of you were concerned about where Lady is, but no need to worry she will be making an appearance for sure in the near future. Now, on we go!**

Chapter 5

"I'm leaving," Vergil said flatly to his brother while leaning over his desk.

"But you just got here!"

Vergil headed to the door looking over his shoulder," Your pesky brotherly love is disgusting."

"Fine, do as you please. It's what you always use to do in the first place."

Vergil pushed the door open slightly and met his blue eyes with those of his twin," Don't follow me."

The door closed, ending with an audible chuckle from Dante. Vergil flexed his fist in his new gloves as white orbs appeared in his palms and formed gauntlets and boots that shimmered brightly. He smiled to himself as they disappeared and he kept walking. He had to thank his brother for one thing, his untidiness had worked to his advantage. He was too thick to ever check his treasures, and Vergil had just snatched one of his old prizes.

"Well that went well," Dante smirked putting his hands behind his head," How nice of him to bail when I blew that last payment on helping his sorry ass."

"You think that's rude, I was just checking the closet to tidy up and found something missing from one of the shelves."

Dante's eyebrows raised as she continued," Dante, he took Beowulf."

"Son of bitch, well I guess some things never change. You let em' come back into your life and they disappoint ya."

Trish gave Dante an odd look as he sat there comfortably," I was expecting more of a "let's rock"!"

"To be honest I expected something like this to happen. At least he had the dignity to not take Sparda, right? Anyway I want you to do something for me. I want you to keep an eye on him. He'll listen to you better than he listens to me."

"And why is that?"

Dante looked completely serious and crossed his arms,"You know why."

"Where will I be able to find him?"

"I have an idea," Dante said darkly his brows furrowed.

The wind was blowing gently, causing the tails of Vergil's coat to wiggle slightly. He had the Yamato placed in front of him as he held it with two hands. Here he could be with his mother and be at peace. There was sadness on this hallowed ground, yet Vergil was here today to make up for his past failures and renew a pledge.

He heard footsteps but didn't turn around. He couldn't. Her tombstone was hypnotic as his grim face of determination caused his eyes to burn. He placed a rose on the ground and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shove it away, he was too overcome by silent and expressionless emotion. Devils never cry.

"I'm so sorry."

Vergil turned his head and realized it was in fact Trish who was there. How dare she stand here on the site of his mother's grave. He drew out the Yamato and pointed it up to her chest as the blade rang from the force of his gesture. "How dare you come here," he said quietly.

Trish could clearly see the look of pain on his face as he said these words. She stepped forward unafraid of the blade which loosened its position as Vergil let his arm fall slightly. He didn't want to fight. Not here.

She rubbed the side of his face as a close friend would. No, Vergil had no friends and she looked his mother. Both of which were the results of Mundus.

She stared kindly into his blue eyes with her own,"You came a long way to get here. Now I know why, please let us," she paused and then said," Let me help you."

Vergil shrugged her away and began to walk off but he could hear her voice trailing behind him," Dante's only trying to help you, you know. He thought it would be a better approach than just beating you."

"I was weak then, things are a little bit different now,"he said advancing still with sword drawn," Besides what gives you the right to be here anyway?!" She was bothering him, he needed quiet, time to think. It pained him to fight at his mother's grave site, but her resemblance to her was a blasphemy to her memory as a gentle and selfless woman.

He rushed at her and did a slice as she flipped over him. He stopped his swing as soon as it almost hit his mother's tombstone. He suddenly fell to his knees as yellow lightning rushed through his body. He looked up as she was walking forward with one arm outstretched, the electricity pulsating in torrents from her open palm. She had a look of firmness about her face.

Her look became a look of surprise when a group of spectral sword appeared over each of Vergil's shoulders and began bombarding her. She crossed her arms over her face as they hit, shattering upon impact.

Whipping out her twin pistols she backflipped and began to unload a volley of shots. Her opponent was quick to respond, whirling the Yamato in wide spins to catch the bullets, which he lined up and then flicked with the blade. The shots grazed her upper arms and legs. She knelt down panting before standing only up to have the Yamato once again at her throat.

"You're boring me," He said with his usual expressionless voice.

She reacted faster than Vergil could have imagined, grabbing the Yamato by the blade with two hands and wacking him across the face with the hilt and then sidestepping behind him to impale him through the back with his own sword. Vergil spun and grabbed her around the neck and pinned her to the door of a crypt causing her to drop his sword with a clang as she reached to loosen his grip on her.

Vergil stared at her seeming to study her, as he lifted her off her feet with one hand. He was debating whether he should kill her, an imposter, a worthless copy. It infuriated every part of him. His soul was screaming for him to kill her, but then he remembered his dream about the bloodied blade on the floor and his mother in his arms.

He released her, and their eyes met for a few seconds as she regained her breath. He stared down at his sword and was prepared to bend down and get it, but she picked the katana up for him.

"You're about as powerful as Dante when we first fought, if not more."

Vergil sheathed the sword quickly and looked at her with a glare," Just what exactly do you want from me."

"Dante wants you to come back with me so that he can set you up with a business."

"A business?"

She saw Vergil raise his eyebrow quizzically after she said this but continued on," He figured you wouldn't want to be partners, but that you could instead hunt demons on your own."

"And protect the humans? No."

"Will you at least hear him out? He knows a guy who at the very least can get you your own apartment."

Vergil turned away and stared off into the distance, before turning back,"Very well then."

"Plus," she said almost playfully," Dante really wants his bike back and Beowulf."

Vergil began to walk back to the road where Dante's red motorcycle was parked, with Trish following close behind," He can have the bike."

"So where's this brother of yours?"

"Calm down Enzo he'll be here in a little bit. At least you're sober this time."

"What's that supposed to mean? You still owe me rent on this dump!"

The door burst open, with Vergil and Trish walking in. The two had been talking so heatedly that they had not heard the roar of the motorcycle pulling up.

"Good job Trish. Now down to business," Dante sighed before continuing in his usual fashion," That little stunt you pulled really pissed me off."

"Are you expecting an apology, brother?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt. Would it kill you to ask first? That bike didn't come cheap."

Trish cut in briefly from behind Vergil as she walked up," I filled it up on the way."

"Also, if you must know, you have a little something that belongs to me."

Vergil looked down at his hands and then at his feet which flashed as Beowulf formed, covering them.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

"Yeah," Dante said unfazed," That would be it. Now hand it over."

"Finders keepers," Vergil smirked," You only borrowed it from me because I wasn't there.

Dante sighed in exasperation and scratched his head," Fine. I kicked your ass when you had them anyway."

"That's a matter of opinion," Vergil scowled, thinking of how much of an arrogant prig his brother was being.

"Um, excuse me?"

The timid voice came from the couch where a fat black haired man sat precariously as though ready to run from the room at any second. Vergil immediately recognized him as the Italian man he had seen at the bar upon reaching the city.

"I thought I was here to set him up with a place to stay," continued Enzo staring at Dante and eyeing Vergil repeatedly as he said this.

"Right you are," Dante said before gazing at Vergil," At least you'll be out of my hair."

"Here is the address. I know the guy who runs the place. His name is Donnie, he'll take care of ya."

Vergil walked over and snatched the slip and stared at it," I'm not a child, Dante."

"Well seeing as you stole some of my stuff without asking and cracked my mirror, I'm kicking you out."

"Some help," Vergil muttered scornfully. He would indeed check this place out, after all he was tired of his brother anyway. He could see why they went their separate ways.

Without warning the door suddenly burst open, revealing the form of a disgruntled Nero who uttered one word,"Dante!"

Several things happened at once. Vergil immediately reached for the hilt of the Yamato. Enzo yelped and jumped slightly in his seat and Trish turned eyes wide in surprise.

The boy was a mess, having not even bothered to change his clothes from his encounter with Vergil. A long bloody gash was clearly visible through tightly wrapped gauze underneath his trench coat since the shirt had been removed. His hair was unkempt and he staggered due to the pain. On his back was the signature weapon the Red Queen which he promptly drew.

"You!"

"You," retorted Vergil with a droll to his voice after drawing the Japanese sword to Nero's throat.

Vergil turned upon hearing a clicking sound, Dante had Ebony to his head, with other gun trained on him as well," I had no idea you fucked him up this bad. This is the last straw Vergil, leave now, and I don't want your ass back in here again ya got it?"

"Wait, you knew?"

" 'Course I did, He told me," Dante said pushing Vergil's head with the gun.

Vergil raised his sword to deflect a blow from Nero who struck saying,"You bastard, you go here to boast about almost killing me."

"As I said before boy, this devil's power is not yours for the taking."

A gunshot rang out past Vergil's left ear,"Cool it!"

Dante nodded at Enzo who meekly stood by the door who said shakily,"Um, er, can you come with me please?"

The two had released their deadlock and stared at eachother. Vergil having a look of seriousness, where as Nero's face was contorted with rage.

"This isn't over, you know that?"

Vergil paused and looked at Nero piercingly before walking out, he noticed the boy's right arm was normal now. Nothing but a simple human. He gave one farewell glare to his brother who was standing just in front of the desk now. The look they exchanged was not one of rage but of mixed feelings. Vergil knew Dante had welcomed him back because he had felt secretly guilty of what happened so long ago. Seeing him alive must have shocked him to the point of hoping they could be a "happy family". But such fairytale endings are not meant to be. Besides, Vergil was sure they would be meeting, very soon. Thus, for the second time, the Sons of Sparda parted ways oncemore, one traveling the path of the demon to fulfill a promise to a dead mother, the other willing to protect humans because he loved them like his father before.

The door closed and Vergil disappeared from Dante's sight. He let out a huff before setting his guns down and leaning on his desk. Nero was looking at him with a look of solemnity.

"What did you expect kid? My brother doesn't play by all the rules. Knowing you, you picked a fight with him, right?"

"I didn't know whether he was the real deal. Besides, its not like you were real informative on what he looked like," Nero said slamming the desk and staring at Dante angrily.

"Look, you need to pick your battles."

"Look who's talking. You always rush into anything and everything. So don't feed me that bullshit."

Dante strolled around the desk before plopping in the chair and crossing his legs on the desk shrugging his shoulders,"What do you want me to do? It was his sword in the first place. I let you borrow it plain and simple. He asked for it back and you had to be an ass and challenge him it's your own damn fault!"

"So you're not going to do anything?! After all I've been through?! He took the Devil Bringer from me and also gave me this," he pointed at the bloody bandage that concealed the thin wound across his chest," How am I going to protect Fortuna from devils now?! How am I gonna protect Kyrie?!"

Dante remained calm through the outburst wondering to himself whether he had ever been so dramatic at Nero's age. "Well," He said his arms crossed and staring at the enraged youth," The way I figure it, I'm involved in this up over my head anyway. I mean come on! I had no clue my bro would suddenly walk in here. So far he hasn't done anything to awful bad."

"Excuse me?!"

"Look dude, I saved your ass once, now it's time for you to do what you gotta do. I'm not gonna get involved because my bro's seems changed. As in "not gonna make this party Demonville" changed."

Nero turned and walked toward the door staring at his right hand. He paused and turned around.

"You know that voice that echoed in my head that day when I got the Yamato was your brother's voice. He didn't sound like a changed man to me. Craving power. Look at what he took from me," He clenched his now human hand into a fist," If you won't stop him I will."

"Do as you please."

As Nero walked out Dante heard him mutter under his breath,"You can go to Hell. If you won't help me, then I'll find a way to destroy him myself. So much for respect."

The door slammed with Trish sauntering over to Dante's desk,"Well that went well. Almost as well as you kicking Vergil out."

"He had it coming. As for the kid, he'll cool down, or he'll go do something stupid and I'll have to save his ass again. Either way, Vergil is probably gonna be competition."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's gonna be hunting demons like the rest of us. Why else do you think he made that little trip. If there's one thing I know about Vergil is he always keeps fighting in her name."

Trish didn't say anything, she already knew who Dante was referring to. The one that the twins had both lost. Their own mother, whose image she was a copy of.

Vergil sat. His blue eyes remained transfixed at the floor. The stillness was disturbed only by the sputtering sound of an air conditioning unit that choked to life after much protest. The room around him had a massive dent behind his head on the wall. The peeling wallpaper was of a sickly green color that contrasted against his deep blue coat. Vergil knew that Dante's friend could only afford to send him to this dump. Dante had set him up on his own, with Enzo having paid the first month's rent, and the land lady giving Vergil some towels for him to use when he used the community bathroom down the hall.

The Yamato leaned against a wall in the corner. The only questions that racked Vergil's brain was this: How does one start a new life in a world you have been so far from for so long? How do you get a fresh start? The sins of his past may have been forgiven by Dante, or so it seemed, but Vergil knew his brother resented his resurrection from the dead. He was playing it safe, being the cautious brother who welcomes the black sheep home with open arms only to keep an eye on him to see if he really had changed. Vergil knew something was different this time, he felt that part of him had been humbled. He craved power, the sword of Sparda, yet he had learned the value of honor. He had been whipped into shape by being crushed, defeated, enslaved by the very greatest enemy of the Sparda bloodline. No longer would he be damned to be a broken man but a tower of strength. Sparda had hunted demons and so did Dante, now it was his turn.

He grabbed his blade, a steely resolution in his face as he wrapped his blade in a towel and carried the bundle gently as though it were some laundry as he entered the empty hallway. He dropped the façade after walking around the back alleyway and continuing up the street. He held it at his side now as he always did, the eerie night billowing with a fog rolling in.

The walk would clear his thoughts, and he had taken the sword with him as a security measure. It felt good to hold oncemore a memento of his father's legacy. His eyes did not deter from looking straight in front of him as passersbys walked calmly by, some with odd looks. He turned down a side street, a shortcut back to his "home". He heard laughter and then his demonic senses from his stay in Hell went wild.

"Wassup brother," snarled a dark-skinned man pulling out a knife as his compadres circled around Vergil who glared at them all.

"We're gonna gut you like a fish," laughed another with an Australian accent and licking his lips,"Son of Sparda."

They were demons, pretending to be humans. Vergil would of laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea. They were weak, he could sense it, their fear and malice were high, where as he was perfectly calm, calculating, focused. Their petty fake flesh exploded ripping through their street clothes as the first lunged with claws and knife in hand, now changed into a demonic long butcher cleaver.

The towel flew up, and Vergil swung his blade in a wide arc crouching low as the steel rent the ghoul's abdomen. He jammed his sheath through the stomach of another, as he decapitated one to his left flipping over its head. There had been four, the third one appeared from behind rushing wildly with a roar. They were all about human size with large jaws, this one was no exception. Vergil held his blade up propping open the demon's mouth with the katana. Drool dripped on his sleeve from the creature. Disgusting.

He pushed the creature back and slit its throat as it tottered from the force of his shove. The fourth was struggling to remove the sheath from its chest howling all the while. The Yamato gleamed in the misty moonlight reflecting in Vergil luminous eyes. The creature shrieked as it was cut, the blade clicking into place as it was sheathed with the sheath still in its belly. The beast exploded into a bloody puddle of flesh releasing the Yamato from the prison of its ribcage. He used the towel to wipe the gunk off of the sword holder, having flicked the blade of blood after cutting the fourth. Then all that echoed were his footsteps.

Upon arriving Vergil knew there was something out of place. He had been watched while battling the demons. He had sensed a powerful demonic presence nearby. As he closed the door to the room he saw a man form out of the wall from dark matter into a human form. The hoody that covered it's eyes hung low preventing him from seeing its face. The demonic power was coming from him.

"Hello Vergil," the tone was soft spoken and controlled.

"Whoever you are leave."

"We have business to discuss first"

"I have no business with your kind. Now begone!"

"Come now, your reputation precedes you. Crawling out of Hell, avenging the sins of the past by cutting down the very ilk that tore your family apart."

"Who are you," Vergil said circling the creature as it began to circle the room as well it's hands in the pockets of its jeans.

"You may call me Austin," Red eyes glowed from under the hood,"And I am here to see to it that you have your wish."

"What is in it for you?"

"The pleasure of seeing the Demon Lords of Hell fall. But, as with any venture there is profit to be made. You wish to be a demon hunter. Allow me to find you work, there are few whispers I do not hear."

"Go on…"Vergil said his interest aroused.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I would like to extend my deepest apologies for not updating for so long. School and my personal life was hectic for a while, but now I can actually settle down and write some more. I am hoping to make this 20 chapters long in keeping with how many missions there are in DMC 3, however this still is up in the air. In this chapter Vergil is introduced to new characters and will face new challenges as he embraces his new line of "work". I am very curious about your feedback so please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"How much?"

"Twenty-thousand, all in advance,"said the man in a black business suit," Just bring back my son."

"Forty or no deal,"Vergil said quietly his blue eyes flashing.

The man sighed and shook Vergil's hand. Vergil stared at his palm after the transaction was made with a furrowed brow. He was disgusted that he had just shaken hands with a demon. A normal life, huh? Vergil had never known that there were so many demons that wished to follow Sparda's example and live among the humans as he had done so long ago. Such a dream could not exist in the picture painted in the blue clad warrior's mind. Humans were weak beings. Vergil was merely doing this to protect demons who wanted to redeem themselves as he was trying to redeem himself.

Demons had killed his mother, and he had never been quite comfortable with humans since her death. He loathed this new line of work and yet he enjoyed it already. Forty thousand would be a nice start. Dante would wait. He knew that his brother was watching his actions very closely in case of him returning to his old ways. He walked down the long hallway to the bottom of the stairs while gazing at the envelope that his client had just graciously given him. He opened it and only a single ticket fell into his grasp. Vergil sighed, this was already more than he bargained for.

The screams of the performers on stage made Vergil slowly cringe on the inside as he advanced into the pit where fans were moshing. He had no clear weapons on him making him feel vulnerable, yet he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Strobe lights and pyro technics lit up the stage. The boy would be here, he was sure of it. He could sense two demons within the crowd closing in on what he sensed was the boy who had a rather positive energy around him for a demon. Vergil's eyes swept and met with that of a bald man with a black trench coat wading through the pit for the center. His eyes shifted again to the right to see a man with a nose ring and sunken eyes in a leather coat walk in from the right.

Vergil walked through tossing humans aside as he plowed on through with a calm stride. There was the kid as described by the gentleman in the suit.

"Are you Steven Faust?"

"Yeah, "said the kid shouting,"Who the hell are you?"

Vergil grabbed his arm,"There is no time to explain, just come with me."

"Hell no dude, I don't even know you!"

"Look you wretched worm, you either come with me or die," Vergil hissed standing in front of him.

Both of the darkly clad men stood on either side of the two.

"The boy is coming with us,"spoke the trench coated man over the roar of the performance.

"I think not devil,"Vergil smirked.

"Fuck this man, I'm outta here," the kid climbed out of the pit running up through the seats in a frenzy as the two men leapt high in the air and following in pursuit while Vergil cursed under his breath.

Vergil teleported himself out of the pit in a flash looking around to see where the demons were, he got his answer when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Don't interfere here Darkslayer," the human face flashed with a demonic visage as the strobe lights flickered.

Vergil clenched his fists rapidly as Beowulf formed over his arms and legs,"Shut up."

With a fast hook kick the demon's head flew into the pit with nobody noticing, so entranced were they by the music. The headless form crumpled into dust at Vergil's feet. The sunken eyed demon was no more. The gauntlets had disappeared again as Vergil ascend the stairs to the exit with puzzled looks of panic and bewilderment. Though the strobe lights had effectively masked the decapitation, the people were sure they had "seen something". Ignorant humans, Vergil knew he should leave and achieve his objective quickly before there would be further incident.

He went into the bathroom Seeing that the farthest stall was occupied by a figure who was breathing fearfully. There was nobody else save the last remaining demon who punched the stall in and attempted to grab the kid who had been cowering in the corner.

Vergil came from behind deftly slamming the monster's face into a sink before punching him in the gut with Beowulf and twisting his fist. Cracks of light began breaking their way across his body before he exploded in a brilliant blaze of light. Vergil sighed and began to walk away slowly as the shining gauntlets flickered away until needed again.

"Are you coming?"

The boy followed silently where there was a car waiting to take them back to Frontline Inc. They remained silent though Vergil could not shake the smell of weed and alcohol that had stuck to his clothes since the empty bathroom. Disgusting.

"My father sent you to get me, huh. Figures, ever since we got out my old man's been paranoid. I could have taken those two losers myself eventually."

"You did such a good job too,"Vergil quipped sarcastically eyeing the young man," You really are a pathetic excuse for a demon."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Calm yourself. I was merely sent to retrieve you, nothing more. This is all in the interest of business."

Vergil stared out the window at all the people walking by, oblivious to the demons who lived among them. A senseless mass of humans who wouldn't notice anything unless it was shoved at their face. Vergil thought about Steven he supposed demons even shared human ignorance as well. All that he needed to know was why Mr. Faust had hired him other than to retrieve his son.

The car stopped and the two left the black car behind and made their way to the elevator. Both remained silent as they made their way to Mr. Faust's office.

"Ah, good to see that you've arrived," said the balding man from behind his desk,"Your pay has been transferred to your account as promised."

Vergil didn't move. He said quietly." There is more to this than just the boy isn't there?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me demon. You fled Hell because you know something."

Vergil leaned over the desk, his blue eyes concentrated on the eyes of the CEO, which had a reddish tint.

"We-we fled Hell because of the return of the Demon Emperor. Though weakened he plans to rise again. I had heard whispers before of a son of Sparda that served in his father's place, so that is how I knew I could trust you. Who better to return my son to me than one who has fought alongside the Dark Lord himself."

Vergil soaked in the information as his blue eyes stared searchingly over the desk. This explained the dreams and the red eyes. Mundus was rising again.

"You two are on your own. Unless of course you wish to hire me again. Until such a time, farewell."

The demon known as Steven as his human name shouted after Vergil as he headed to the elevator. Vergil got in but the kid grabbed his arm," Hey man, I really appreciate what you did for me out there. You really are a badass."

Vergil shrugged off the arm giving the boy a cordial nod before the doors closed. He held the Yamato tightly at his side from retrieving it earlier from the car. Now more than ever he must be on his guard.

"How was your first day's work?"

"What's it to you?"

Vergil was staring out the window of the filth in which he stayed. It was raining now…again. He turned to look at his "helper". The low hood still concealed his features except for the rather polite smile that curled his lips.

"I merely wanted to see whether I had served out my usefulness yet or not,"The demon said wispily taking Vergil's place at the window as Vergil sat on the bed staring at the floor.

"You've done more than enough, now begone."

"As you wish, but know this. I'll be in touch like I promised,"The demon sank into a pool of darkness that seemed to emanate from his feet.

Vergil ran his fingers through his hair as his coat lay draped over the end of the bed. He couldn't stay in this place much longer. With the money he received he would be able to seek lodging with his own base of operations. He supposed house hunting was in order, and he had just the place in mind.

He rubbed his eyes, sleep had not come easily since his return. Flashes of his servitude to the Prince of Darkness were ever more frequent when he shut his eyes. It was going to be a long night that much he was certain.

He laid back stiffly on the uncomfortable bed not at all at leisure as his brother would have been. The vest, pants, and boots were stifling, but they were the only clothes he had to his name for the time being. At least he had sheets and was not using his expensive coat.

He pulled out the pendant and stared at the gold chain and red jewel marveling at its beauty. It had been so long since he had seen it last. He clasped it to his chest and stared at the ceiling watching the fan twirling overhead. He was drifting away now back into the hell that existed when he closed his eyes.

Another job showed up when a woman with flowing black hair hired Vergil to act as a bodyguard. It was certainly not Vergil's cup of tea but she paid well. He could sense that she was unnerved by the cold silence in which he treated her. She was a demon in the guise of an attractive girl in a white dress. Her green eyes had an odd luster that made Vergil uncomfortable every time she stared at him.

They were sitting on the park bench, she had a small cone of ice cream in her hand while Vergil sat stiffly beside her. She sighed and stared at the sun and smiled.

"I love the sun, don't you?"

Vergil remained silent as she continued," It was cold in Hell. Dark. I'm glad I was able to escape my master. Rumor has it that you escaped too."

The red eyes flashed in Vergil's mind and he grunted as he clutched his head.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing," he gasped.

"I'm sorry, it must have been awful to serve him. I did not mean to remind you of that."

It frustrated Vergil that so many people knew of his fall. Of how he had served his own father's worst enemy in servile degradation. But, in truth he had to admit the power that Mundus had given him had made him feel invincible. Though it had been a lie and his power stripped, part of him still craved to be Nelo Angelo again. It was what scared him the most. In fact he had not Devil Triggered since his escape. He was too afraid…

"Are you alright? You are so silent," The girl said rubbing his back.

"Let's go," he said his voice calm as he rose to walk down the pathway to the road.

She went to follow him but something didn't feel right. Vergil ran forward and grabbed her just as there was an explosion seconds after where she stood. He reached into the black suitcase-like-satchel and pulled out the Yamato. His eyes widened.

The smoking gun was carried by none other than a girl with black hair in white with red gloves. He would have recognized that gun anywhere. It was Arkham's daughter. No doubt hired to kill a demon who resembled a girl.

"Outta my way,"She said drawing a hand gun from her bag at her waist.

She paused seeing Vergil and recognizing him and tightening the grip on her gun.

"So its true then…"

"What? That I'm back?"

"That girl is a demon so she needs to die."

Vergil flicked the hilt upward with his thumb with a severity to his tone,"I can't let you do that."

"You never struck me as the sentimental type when we last met,"She advanced her gun trained at his head. He could not help but notice she had become far more voluptuous since they had last met. Her clothes tighter too. Those however were things that did not matter for the time being.

"I'm attending to the girl, now leave," He said firmly.

"No offense, but I need to get paid. I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," she said with a wry smile. She placed the handgun away and swung her bazooka into position.

Vergil lashed out having his blow deflected by the Katlina Ann. "Funny we've been in this situation before,"She smirked shoving the sword away.

She spun around putting the missile launcher firmly on her back and training the handgun at Vergil who batted it aside and swiped at her legs. She backflipped barely over the attack but landed shakily due to the weight of all her arsenal.

"From a foolish girl to a foolish woman. You haven't changed at all daughter of Arkham."

"Don't you ever say his name!"

She popped a few shots off which Vergil deflected before she fired a missile at him which he narrowly dodged.

He landed in a crouch ready to draw his sword until he heard the voice of his current employer shout his name.

"Leave her to me. Go!"

The girl had been hiding behind a tree. Suddenly he heard Arkham's daughter say,"Gotcha!"

A shot was fired. The girl collapsed a perfect hole in her head. She had been a lesser demon, and the shot was fatal to be sure. He stood and walked over to the body that had looked so innocent. It contorted, changing into the form of a demonic maiden that crumpled into black dust that blew away.

She had managed to barely gather enough money together for Vergil to accept the job. Now after an entire day of being her bodyguard he had failed. He hadn't even cared to learn her name.

"It was just a demon you know," The woman said coming up from behind Vergil her head cocked to the side. She placed her gun away and crossed her arms.

"I was hired to protect her,"Vergil said calmly,"That was my job."

There was silence then she spoke,"I didn't know."

"Not all devils deserve their fate. She wished to live as a human and abandon a life of evil. Knowing this, I agreed to protect her from her master."

"And right she was to fear me,"said the voice of a man clad in black with gray hair walking through the trees.

"He was the one who hired me,"Arkham's daughter she said with disgust.

Vergil unsheathed the Yamato, "This one's mine."

"Have at him,"she said almost playfully.

He glared at her,"Better than having a trigger-happy human handle this."

"Well sooorry,"she said scratching her head.

Vergil continued to walk forward and pointed his blade at the newcomer who transformed into a lion headed demon with a flaming mane and a snake tail.

"I am Chimera human don't think you can stand against me and expect to live."

"Human, right."

Vergil knew that this would be fun.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks again for so many reviews! I hope all of you are not gonna get bored with the story because more surprises are on the way. Already the pieces are in place for new tensions to form and for familiar battles to be fought, with some new ones sprinkled in. Here we go folks, chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

The beast had struck with its mighty jaws first. Searing droplets of blood dusted the earth causing steam to wisp up around the blue clad warrior, who had the Yamato pried between the fangs. The scowl on the Darkslayer's face turned to a surge of strength as he pushed the monster back with superhuman effort., his blue eyes widening as he did so with a grunt. The devil was down on all fours, its booming voice filling the empty grove," Impressive strength for a human. If I were to claim this world you would make a fine pet."

Vergil's eyes narrowed," Rest assured I will never serve a master ever again."

Vergil had his blade sheathed and tied to his waist as he struck with an uppercut under the jaw with Beowulf. The demon known as Chimera howled but Vergil wasn't done quite yet. The sword at his waist sang through the air slicing cleanly the creature's eyes, which stained the flaming mane with boiling blood. Vergil spun out, landing gracefully on the ground and sheathing the momento of his father back into its resting place.

Chimera laughed and struck using the snake tail as a means of seeing. In a flash of steel the head lay quivering at Vergil's feet. "Fool! I can lay waste to entire lands,"The bellowing behemoth rambled, hellfire building within its infernal maw.

Vergil braced himself, he knew he had no choice but to let the boiling of his demonic blood consume his body in a surge of power. In the back of his mind he feared that lingering effects of his old servitude would cloud his Devil Trigger but he let go in brilliant burst of blue energy anyway.

"You are not worthy as my opponent,"Hissed the demonic voice of Vergil. The flames had been pushed back by the explosion of demonic energy. Vergil knew he must look different. A more mature Devil Trigger met his gaze as he unsheathed the Yamato from the sheath that was part of his left arm. His right resembled the arm of the boy, Nero, though more blue in color. Horns that were sleek crowned his head and two spikes protruded from his chin. He looked no more as hideous as Nelo Angelo had been but more of a fusion of that form with his old Devil Trigger from years past. Only one move would finish this wretch, and that would be his patented Judgement Cut. Vergil channeled his demonic power into his left arm where he again sheathed his sword and crouched back in a low stance.

The attack was exceedingly effective and surprised even Vergil's wildest expectations as he moved with blinding speed that created not a sphere of slashes but rather a series of slashes that devastated everything in front of him, including his opponent who exploded into chunks after Vergil clicked the hilt into place. He watched, his Devil Triggered state disappating in a blue flash that went within his body, as the light left the fire demon's hateful gaze. His outstretched gloved hand caught the orange flaming orb that went up from the melting chunks of the devil's body. With the soul of the creature in hand, it took the shape of a chain and scythe. The chain coming out of a lion with an open mouth on the ornate hilt. The ball at the end was spiked and the scythe itself seemed to have flames etched on the blade.

Vergil whirled the weapon around spinning the chain first like a whip and expertly allowing it to wrap around his body. He then whirled the chain allowing for the scythe to sing through the air before catching it. He smirked, having attained newfound power.

"Are you done showing off yet?"

Vergil stared over at the woman he knew to be Arkham's daughter. He silently began to walk past her. Her arms were crossed and her hips leaning to one side. He supposed any man would kill to share her company, but he had never really been able to fully experience the warmth of a woman's touch. Vergil was never cavalier with women unlike his brother. He hated human weakness and loved demonic strength, yet it was demons who had slain his mother. He was caught in between always.

"So that's it, huh? You're just going to walk off?"

"My business here is done. There is nothing more I have to say to you."

"You know, you were right about my father," he heard her say from behind him. He turned seeing that she was looking at the ground and then up at him,"It seems so long ago I was just a girl when I killed him. He told me that you were the one who had "seduced him to evil". I was so young I guess I didn't understand until he got what he wanted."

"Your father was a fool,"Vergil said plainly,"He denied his pesky love for you in order to try and become a devil. To be tricked by a devil such as the one I just killed further proves my point. You are a foolish woman."

"I do have a name you know," she said pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose slightly,"And its Lady."

Vergil mused at how uncreative her self-proclaimed title was. He had remembered from his stay at Arkham's mansion, her name to be Mary.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you were right about my father. You had nothing to do with him being obsessed. But you certainly didn't help."

"A disgusting human who deserved his fate, nothing more,"Vergil replied coldly not wishing to reminisce on how all three had been tricked, and how he now was still where he had been all those years before, an "incomplete being" as Arkham had said.

He was tired of idle talk so he prepared to head down the abandoned path, the people having retreated due to the battle.

"Wait-"

Vergil turned his head slightly issuing no response.

"After Dante came back all those years ago, from the tower…he…he shed a tear for you," she said almost smilingly as she said it, as though it had been a defining moment," He told me it was just the rain but I knew better. He really cares about you Vergil. You're the only family he's got left."

Vergil stiffened. Emotionless save for the feeling that he had not expected this from a woman who barely knew him. It had been almost two decades since they had last met and she had the gall to talk of family. Dante was more of a nuisance than a brother but part of what she had said…

"I told him that even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one,"she continued softly shuffling slightly,"I just thought you should know. He told me to be on the lookout for you."

He could hear her move as Vergil made a chuckle, a sound he rarely if ever made anymore," Devil may cry. The name of his shop. You and he must be close."

Lady laughed a little after he had said this,"I don't know about close, but I'm the closest thing to a friend he has."

"Friend", an odd word for Vergil's ears to process. He never had had the luxury of friends. Anyone he had allied himself with had always been ultimately for his gain, his personal pursuit of power. Useful for a time, and always expendable.

He walked away not stopping," I have no friends,"he said, more aloud to himself than to the woman he left standing in his wake.

_Damn it._ Nero held his right arm and dropped his sword to the ground as he sat panting on the steps to the church of Fortuna. He had been practicing with the Red Queen again. Still, things had greatly changed since his arms mysterious disappearance. He flexed his normal right hand with a resolute look on his face. He would not rest until Vergil had been wiped off the face of the earth. The voice had left him, and the shortage of devils in Fortuna lately was more due to luck than to any doing by his own hand. Yet without the Devil Bringer he felt vulnerable and naked without the power and the freedom it provided. He wanted to protect the ones he loved.

"Nero?"

He turned to see Kyrie in the pal moonlight draw close to his side and sit next to him.

"You're pushing yourself too hard against those monsters again,"She pointed out resting her hand on his and looking into his youthful face.

He could not say she was lying. Everytime a new horde of devils arrived Nero had thrown himself at them full force in order to get stronger. Now, getting even was all that mattered.

They sat in silence with Nero's breath back to normal as Kyrie again spoke, changing the subject,"My the stars look beautiful tonight. Don't you think so?"

"Kyrie, I have to go back."

"Nero why?! That man is gone and things are back to normal."

"He gave me a scar and tried to kill you! Isn't that reason enough to want him brought down?"

"Nero, what about us? I still remember that day, when you told me you were afraid of becoming a demon if we could be together."

Nero remembered after it had all been over when they had almost kissed and Dante had left. Dante. He had betrayed him for not wanting to go after his brother regardless of whether he was happy that he was back from the grave. "You don't understand,"he said getting up to walk away.

"Nero,"she got up and took his hand,"Don't forget who you are."

"I won't,"He said taking her face in both of his human hands and kissing her in the moonlight.

Vergil was staring at the floor of his apartment absently while the fan whirled overhead about to fall from the ceiling as the air conditioning also rattled, with a wheeze, to life. He had an appointment that he had set up with a realtor who would let him check out an unusual property the next day. He was not particularly excited by the prospect of shaking hands with a peon, but if it got him out of this hovel he supposed he would even brave Hell again. Had he made a joke just then?

Lady's words still made him wonder about Dante's shop. It was just as much named what it was in memory of him as it was of what she had said that fateful night. He had never even bothered during his stay there to ponder the deeper meaning other than the stupidity of it. Devils never cry.

A dark miasma emanated from the floor in front of him as Austin emerged bowing low. His red eyes looking up from under the hood with almost malevolent glee.

"I believe I have found you an interesting venture."

Vergil was bored so he remained silent hoping the demon would continue which he did," Your client regrets that he is unable to attend to speak with you face to face. But he promises to pay handsomely upon completion of a certain little chore he has in store for you."

"Such as?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he rose to grab his coat.

"The retrieval of a human soul,"The demon's lips curled from under the hood.

Vergil was silent for a while before saying nonchalantly,"Alright."

Austin preceded to take an empty blue vial from his hoodie pocket and placed it in Vergil's palm saying, "He expects the package to be delivered tomorrow at midnight at the docks on pier 8 so he can assume human form."

The job now made sense. A lesser devil who was too weak to achieve a human disguise required a human soul to do so. He supposed that he had best get to working on that soul while he was taking his usual walk in the night air. He felt no moral qualms about finding a suitable human for this business so long as it gave a devil a chance at a new start. After all Vergil disliked humans, still part of him wondered just what his father would think of him going out and killing one human so that a demon would live in the human world. Perhaps this would require more analysis and thought before he could act on it.

"That is all Austin?" Vergil asked before exiting the door.

"That is all,"the demon said a smile stretching from the disguised demon's lips as he exited the room.

**Note: The devil trigger of Vergil looks like the blue spectre behind Nero when he Devil Triggers in DMC 4 ecpet of course he is real instead of a ghost thingie.**


End file.
